Tennis Tears
by Lorezen
Summary: Atobe Keigo is not what he seems. He was not the only child he claimed to be. And Fuji Shusuke discovered just that. FujixOC KeigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Atobe, someone is looking for you."Ootori Chotaro shouted through the noise. Atobe answered with an annoyed hn, and walked out of the tennis court.

"Who is it?" He asked as soon as he could hear himself talk.

"She said: 'Just tell him Zen is here' and you'd know what she meant." Chotaro replied before Atobe Keigo ran towards the school gates.

Keigo scanned the whole area when he arrived by the school gates.

"Where the hell are you Zen?" He whispered to the empty lot before him.

"I'm here, Keigo-kun." A blue haired girl announced as she stepped out of the shadows.

Keigo ran towards her and hugged her, showing his real weakness to the world.

Whispers and gossip ensued as soon as classes were out. The latest rumor? Keigo Atobe's girlfriend is around the campus.

Wait till his team hears about the rumor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Atobe-sempai, a girl is beating all of the regulars." A breathless freshman informed him.

'Zen_.' _He thought as he ran towards the tennis courts.

"Oi! Zen-chan, what are you thinking! Quit embarrassing my regulars!" He shouted through the throng of people who came to watch the on-going match.

"They're not really going to be embarrassed anytime soon Kei-kun, they're all knocked out." She replied, grinning at him.

"Now it's your turn." She added as she handed her black racket towards the captain of Hyotei's tennis club. Atobe grinned as he took the racket handed to him by the girl.

"Oh and Kei-kun, wear this or you're gonna get a very bad case of sun burn. This is gonna be a long match." She added as she gave him a black cap before grabbing her own. Atobe approached her and hugged her tight, making him look so out of character.

"I hope Europe did you good, or else you'd be sorely humiliated here. And I just wanna say, I missed you like hell." He whispered as he buried his face in her soft blue hair. The whole court was hushed in awe at the sight. He grabbed her hat and put it on her before he went to his side of the court.

"Lady's first." He said as he threw a ball at her, which she caught using her racket. And so, two pale figures, clad in black stood inside the now jam packed court, opposite each other.

Before the match could even start, whispers broke out. _"Did you see that?" "Are they a couple?" "Oh my god, Atobe-kun is taken?"_ Which made both of them smirk. The whispers were silenced when Atobe himself spoke.

"Zen-chan, win this and you'd get anything you want." He challenged.

"Even your room?" She asked back as she bounced the ball up and down.

"Except that." He replied with a laugh.

"Then that's not _anything _I want then ne, Kei-kun." She replied before she served.

"Oh and Kei-kun, you might want to videotape this." She shouted to her opponent.

"Ne, Zen-chan, when did you start using a flat serve?" He asked, a little bit surprised by the girl in front of him.

"Ever since you memorized my playing style, baka-kun." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh and Kei-kun, it's annoying if you're not taken seriously, so might as well treat me good so I don't make fun of you." She said as she countered Atobe's shot.

Inui was walking around when he saw Hyotei's tennis court jammed with people.

'What's happening there?' he thought to himself. He pushed through the crowd to see for himself.

He went inside the court rather than choosing to fight for a place outside the court's gate.

'I hope I can gather some more data on…' His thoughts were cut off when Atobe threw his racket out of frustration.

"Kei-kun, gomen, I didn't mean to beat you!" Inui, annoyed at the fact that his reverie was cut off, failed to notice the sarcasm that was underlying each and every letter that came out of the girl's mouth as he left the court.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mou, Kei-kun, after I beat you, I realized I didn't want to play tennis after all. I wanted to find another path all along." She said with her head bowed down.

"Then what the hell was your training in Europe for?" The man half shouted.

"Gomenasai Kei-kun, I'm sorry I can't follow you and be the best in tennis."She said before she ran away from the bench.

"G-gomen, I'm so-sorry I-I bumped you." Zen half-sobbed, half apologized to the person she bumped to.

"Miss, it's okay." A soft male voice replied. A little later, she saw a hand extended towards her.

"Th-thank you." She replied as she accepted the hand that was offered to her.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She said as she wiped the tears from off her eyes.

"Don't worry, I was just strolling, I wasn't bothered." The voice replied. She looked at the owner of the voice, and was surprised to see a smiling face of a very _beautiful _man in front of her, holding out a handkerchief.

"You okay now Atobe-chan?" The man asked her as he handed her bottled water.

"H-hai, I'm fine Fuji-san." She replied as she took the bottle.

"You're too respectful, maybe I should call you Atobe-san too." He tried to engage in a small talk again.

"O-oh, gomen Fuji-k-kun." She replied as she bowed her head, hiding her blush.

"You know you remind me of someone I used to like. She stuttered, often tripped on her tongue much more than her feet, and she blushed three years worth in one go." He recalled with a small chuckle.

"By the way, I'm sorry if I'm intruding but, why were you crying?" He asked as he half opened his eyes, showing his concern.

"A-ano, I just had an argument with onii-chan." She replied, bowing her head in an attempt to hide another blush attack.

"I-I wanted to dance, I never wanted to play tennis but he made dad think that I do, so they shipped me to Europe for more training that I didn't even ask for." She said, still hiding her face behind her bangs.

"What kind of dance, Ballet?"He asked, he got his response when she suddenly looked at him unsmiling, but with a pair of ridiculously expectant pair of beautiful eyes.

"Hey, there's a ballet recital tomorrow at seven and my sister's in charge of the… anyways do you want to go?" He asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"H-hai, arigatou Fuji-kun." She replied with a small smile as she handed him back his handkerchief.

"I think you need it more than I do." He said before he stood up and left, just a few seconds before Keigo came running towards her, unaware of the whole scene that just happened between his younger sister and a certain tennis tensai.

"Shiriko-chan, gomen, I didn't mean to shout on you like that." Keigo apologized to Zen as he sat on the sat Fuji previously occupied.

"You don't have to play tennis if you don't want to, just promise me you'll be there on all my important matches." He said with a grin.

"Onii-chan, I still want to beat the people who beat you before I quit tennis." She said before she stood up.

"Ano, Zen-chan, your handkerchief … fell." He said as he picked up the said handkerchief.

"Is this yours Shiriko-chan?" He asked as he held the fabric at eye level.

"No onii-chan, it's from Fuji-kun." She bowed her head to hide her blush, yet again.

"A-and, ano, you got to decide what to call me. People will get confused if you keep calling me two names." She reminded him.

"Shiriko. That's what I'll call you. That's your name, that's the name I grew to laugh at." He said with a grin.

"Now, kindly tell me which Fuji gave you this handkerchief." He asked her, knowing fully well who owned it just by looking at the embroidered FS.

"There's more than one Fuji here?" She asked, a little perplexed about the new earned fact.

"Yes, and both of them are against my team in the nationals." He said as he walked away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Shiriko Atobe stared at the school that was going to be her home for at least two more years.

"So, you ready?" Keigo asked the girl beside him.

"Hai! I have to be, you know." She said with a smile.

"You know, one of the Fuji brothers stays here." He informed her, thus making her blush like mad.

"Minna-san, we have a new addition to our class…" The teacher said as soon as she entered the then chaotic classroom.

"Come inside Shiriko-chan." She ushered the new girl in.

Shiriko followed the teacher in and bowed in front of the whole class.

"Ohayo minna-san, watashi wa Atobe Shiriko." After her brief introduction, gasps and murmurs ensued.

"Do you want to ask Shiriko-san anything?" The teacher asked the class out of courtesy.

As soon as she did, hands shot up in the air like fireworks in the fourth of July.

"Are you Keigo Atobe's little sister?" The first person, a porcupine haired guy, asked.

"I'm his sister, but little? I don't think so." She replied with a laugh, quiet at ease with the questioning.

"Nya! Then why are you here?" A redhead asked.

"Because onii-chan is already there." She replied.

"Nya?"

"I don't want to be Atobe Keigo's shadow." She replied with a smile.

She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped it on her forehead. "

Any more…" she was cut off when the redhead asked another question.

"Is that Fuji-sempai's handkerchief? Nya?" He asked again, this time, making her blush.

At that very moment, a knock was heard on the door.

"Sensei, the principal asked for… you" It was one of those moments that make the tennis tensai halt for a second.

"Ohayo Shiriko-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" He asked as he came in and felt her forehead, making her blush even harder.

"Oi Fuji-sempai, is our new classmate your girlfriend?" The porcupine headed guy asked.

He just smiled at the porcupine head before he got out of the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The same porcupine headed guy was walking around the campus during lunch break when he heard bouncing and hitting.

'Ochibi is bored again.' He thought as he rounded the corner towards the source of the sound.

He was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the new girl hitting the wall, almost denting the spot the tennis ball hit.

"Ne Shiriko-chan, can you play a match with me?" He asked, the girl was quiet surprised when she saw the same guy again.

"I played with your onii-chan and he was quiet good." He added.

"A-ano, I'm sorry I don't play with strangers, except on tours and family matches. Keigo-kun's protocol as not to have me abducted which almost happened a couple of times due to me playing tennis with a stranger." She replied hastily.

"Oh, I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, want to play?" he replied with a grin.

"Why not." She replied, mirroring his grin.

"Oi! Momo-sempai is playing against Atobe-chan!" a loudmouthed freshman shouted throughout the whole tennis court,which made everyone look at the court that Momoshiro Takeshi and a certain blue haired girl named Atobe Shiriko.

The next thing the whole school knew, everyone was either sticking their torsos out of the windows or fighting their way to see the match up close.

Momoshiro may not be the best player but seeing him play was always worth the time. Especially when he was playing against an Atobe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Nice match Shi-chan, it's just a pity I got beaten by a girl." He said with a sad face.

"Ne, Momo-sempai, you're just unlucky today." She replied with a smile.

Momoshiro laughed at the fact that he wasn't able to feel bad even after he was beaten by someone who's not even a part of the tennis club.

"Oi. Atobe-_sempai_ can we have a _friendly_ match?" a voice behind them asked, sending chills up Momoshiro's spine and causing Shiriko to turn around.

She turned around and stared right into the cat eyes of the tennis prodigy, Ryoma Echizen.

"So, Atobe-sempai, can you have a match with me?" He asked as he handed her back the racket she laid down.

"Can we after ten minutes?" She asked with a smile.

"Zen-chan, here." A voice behind her said as she saw a water bottle handed out in front of her.

"F-Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked, a little perplexed that his sempai offered an Atobe bottled water.

"Hn. See you in ten minutes then At-Shiriko-sempai."He said as he walked away from the pair.

"That was a nice match back there. It's so stupid of me not to notice that you are the same Zen Smith that won the grand slam twice before getting a driver's licence." Inui said after Ryoma left.

"If you already won the grand slam as Zen Smith you can't be enrolled here as Shiriko Atobe." He added as he scribbled into his notebook.

"Actually, My real name is Shiriko S. Atobe, Shiriko Smith Atobe. My dad calls me Zen, and the nickname stuck. The trophies and the awards still bear my real name, Shiriko Atobe. Smith is just easier to say." She explained with a sigh.

"It annoys me to have to explain that to everyone." She added.

"Shi-chan, you have less than five minutes before your match with Ryoma." Fuji reminded her just before Inui left with a content hn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Try using your game play against Atobe and let's see how she responds." Inui advised Ryoma who was about to enter the court.

"Inui-sempai, I am actually about to play against an Atobe." He replied as he entered the court and grabbed a ball.

"Shiriko-sempai, are you okay if I beat you in ten minutes?" The ever cocky Ryoma Echizen asked her.

"Let's see if we can finish it in less than that." She replied as she turned her back on him.

"Hn." Was the only thing she heard before the ball almost flew past her.

"Nya! Good hit Shi-chan! That backhand is magnificent nya!" The same redhead from her class shouted, apparently, he was also a tennis regular.

"Eiji-sempai would you lower your tone?" Momoshiro asked, almost ordered the redhead.

"G-gomen Momoshiro-sempai but she's just amazing!" He said as she almost missed another shot.

After thirty minutes, they were done with a quarter of the game. _Fifteen-love_ in favour of her.

"Shit." She heard him mutter as he lowered his cap and gripped his racket tighter.

"Echizen-san, the whole school is late for class." She said as she dribbled another ball.

"Oi Echizen! You better be worth a hundred laps!" Momoshiro shouted through the cheers of 'Ryoma-sama' and 'Bring her down'. Fan girls. The whole _world _stopped when she posed to serve.

"Nya! How did you manage to wear out ochibi nya?" Eiji asked the girl, who was calmly drinking bottled water.

"A three hour single match! I've never seen a single rally last that long. An hour and a half for a rally? You have one hell of a stamina Shiriko-chan." Momoshiro piped in with a very amazed face.

"I was just lucky." She replied before she sat down beside the tennis tensai who almost magically appeared out of nowhere.

"You can't sit down just yet." Fuji said as he pulled her up and sat down again.

"A-ano, my legs are like jelly already. I almost gave up, I was going to give him another thirty minutes before I'd forfeit." She said as she attempted to sit down again.

"No." Fuji replied as he snaked his arms around her waist and stood up with her, as her support.

"Nya, Fuji-sempai, you look good together!" Eiji said as he sat down, occupying the seat that she was supposed to be in.

"So how did you stand that long and not lose your footing but a minute with Fuji-sempai and your legs turn to Jell-o?" Inui asked while writing.

"Any answers?" He asked as he peeked out from his notebook.

"No? Goodbye then." He said before he walked away.

"Mou, Fuji-sempai, you can let go now, I think we both have to sit." She told the tensai who was still holding her up for about ten minutes.

"Well we could but you know, Eiji is comfortably sleeping, I don't want to disturb him." He replied as he dragged her off to another bench to sit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

School was over, for the day. The sun was setting and chatters were thickening the air. The tennis court was noisy with the sound of bouncing balls, yet again.

"Kaidoh-sempai, can we play?" A female voice broke through the monotonous bouncing and hitting of balls.

"Fshuu." The viper replied before he ushered her in.

"Oi, Atobe-sempai is hitting us one by one! Nya!" Eiji shouted as soon as he noticed the blue haired girl.

"Oi! Eiji-sempai, I told you to call me Shiriko yeah?" She shot back at him.

"Ii data, I never noticed her accent." Inui said as he adjusted his glasses and wrote on his notebook.

"That's because I have none." Shiriko shouted back at him making the regulars, well six of them, roll their eyes at the somewhat dense data collector.

"Ne, Kaidoh-sempai, I think we can't play right now. It's about to… rain." She said as it started to rain.

"Shit." She said as she threw her cap at Kaidoh before running towards the locker, the boys' locker.

"Sempai put the damned cap on and run. You got a match tomorrow so please run." She added before her head was covered with a soft fluffy towel.

"Sit there okay, I'll go get my vitamins, take them so that you won't get sick." The vice-captain of the club ordered.

"I'm Shuichiro Oishi, Eiji's partner at the doubles. Here." He introduced himself as he handed her a bottle of pills.

"They're just vitamin C, nothing special." He added as soon as he saw her eyeing the bottle.

"Thank you." Was all she got to say before there was a loud bang on the door followed by a very loud shouting of her name.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mou! I thought someone kidnapped you!" A very worried looking Eiji said.

"Sempai, I would have been able to defend myself if I were kidnapped." She reassured her worried sempai.

"Ii data, you have a very vast English vocabulary." Inui said under his breath, which made her roll her eyes.

"Inui-sempai, I lived in America for more than two years. And in London for another two. " She explained before Fuji called her.

"Shi-chan, the ballet recital is today, remember?" He asked, wearing his never waning smile.

"Oh, go-gomen Fuji-sempai." She replied, which earned her an unusual frown from the sadistic tensai.

"Why so formal _Atobe-san_?" He asked her, knowing fully well that she would blush like a truckload of tomato.

"Fuji-kun, I haven't got anything to wear." She replied, ignoring his taunt.

"I'm going to be dressed like this too, so no worries, and you might want to call me Shuusuke, my brother might get confused, Shi-chan." He replied with a smile as he grabbed her bag and headed out the locker room.

"Mou! Shiriko-chan, you're going to go on a date with Fuji-sempai?" Eiji asked her, eyes sparkling like a pair of blue diamonds.

"We're not going on a date. He just offered me yesterday when I said I loved dancing." She replied as she also walked out the door, leaving no more rooms for anybody else's prying.

"_Seems like he's moved on from her._" Was what each and every regular was thinking, even their stoic bouchou and the prodigy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"A-ano onii-chan, I'm at a ballet recital…, … yes…, and it's about to start…, yes… I'll be home before ten, bye. " She looked up at her companion after she turned off her phone.

"Sorry about that, onii-chan was just worried when he went to get me after school." She explained.

"Don't worry about it Shi-chan. And you look beautiful, by the way." He added before he offered her his arm.

"Shiriko-chan, the dress looks good on you!" Fuji's sister complimented the dress she was wearing, which was hers.

"Well it means you did a good job." She replied as she entered the grand door.

They were about to enter the event when Yumiko spotted them wearing their uniforms. Yumiko then dressed them up and made them suit up for the occasion.

"Oh and Shuusuke-kun, you're both in the booth." She said as she pointed to the booths.

"Thank you." Fuji replied with a smile.

After climbing the stairs towards the booth, they arrived in what seemed to be a couch in a balcony overlooking the whole opera house that held the recital. Moments after they were seated, the lights dimmed and music flowed throughout the whole opera house.

"That was a beautiful production Fuji-chan, congratulations!" Shiriko praised the elder Fuji, which earned her a wide grin and a bear hug much to her surprise.

"I was so nervous about everything that when people started to flood in, I could've burst with happiness." She exclaimed.

"Onee-chan, we really have to go to the restaurant, we had a reservation. Gomen." Shuusuke said as he pulled Shiriko from her sister's grip and towards the exit.

"Okay you two. Be careful and try to get her home before her curfew." His sister reminded before she went back in.


End file.
